I need you, Sirius!
by Beatty
Summary: Post OotP! Harry and Sirius feel a strange connection, although they're so far awayfrom each other! R&R, please!
1. Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the novel's characters  
  
***********************************************************  
  
He saw heaven. The gigantic gates opened, he walked through them on the dusty, cloud like ground. All around him, he saw magnificent buildings, but no streets. There were happy looking people everywhere. And then he saw them:  
  
a tall, pale man with black hair and dark eyes and another man, looking younger, with unruly hair, just like Harry's, who was holding hands with such a beautiful woman with shining, green eyes. Harry knew each of them. He had seen the couple on many pictures. There was no doubt: they were Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. And of course Sirius Black, his godfather, whom he still missed so much. He ran towards them. James, Lily and Sirius, all of them wearing white robes, didn't notice him, but Harry didn't mind, as long as he could just watch and listen to them.  
  
"We're really so happy to have you back, Sirius" Harry heard his mother say. 'Her voice is angellike' he thought. "I'm also glad to be with you again" Sirius said "but I wish I could go back to Harry!" he sounded sad, really sad. "You cared good for our son, Sirius. You've been the best godfather Harry could ever have wished to have. You sacrified your life to save his!" James lay a hand onn Sirius' shoulder. "But I could have done better. I could have defeated Bellatrix, but I had to make the cool guy. Harry needs me now!" "We also had to leave him. He had needed us, too. We felt just like you, when we came up here, but we saw that he got along onn his own very well. Of coursewe had wished him a better life, a life with people who love him, not with the Dursleys, but there was nothing more we could do. Harry is strong, Sirius. He is still in deep sorrow for you, but he will learn to live his life again. You did more for him than any of us could have asked for!" Harry's mother said. At this moment, the scenery faded away. Harry woke up, still thinking about his dream.  
  
'Sirius is right' he thought 'I do need him! I wish so much I could turn back time, I wouldn't fall for Voldemort's bad trick, and Sirius would still be with me!' Still deep in thoughts, Harry got up for another dreadful day at the Dursley's, with no light at the end of the tunnel (nor the summer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sirius was sitting on his bed in the wizard-heaven, crying. He could not stand the thought that he had left his godson all alone. Harry Potter, who felt for Sirius like his own son, was in great danger, and he could not help him. Sirius had seen everything from heaven: He had seen Harry crying for him, not believing he had left him, he had seen Harry running after Bellatrix Lestrange for taking revenge, he had seen Voldemort coming and he had seen the whole scene in Dumbledore's office. Sirius had heard every single word!  
  
Why hadn't he paid attention in the fight? He tortured himself with that question all day and all night. He felt so guilty! Most of the day, Sirius was lying on a cloud - far away fromm any other people - looking down to Harry. But this made Sirius feel even worse. Harry was either being treated badly by the dursleys or sitting alone in his room, sobbing or crying for his godfather. Lily and James suffered from seeing their old friend like that. They wanted to help him, but he just didn't listen to what they told him.  
  
They also worried about their son. The two had never told Sirius, but they feared Harry had lost all his will to live, that his only incentive was to kill Voldemort. They knew how much Sirius had meant to him.  
  
A tall, black-haired man thought 'I'm sorry!' and down on earth a thin boy with unruly hair and green eyes thought he had heard his godfather say these exact words!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
So, that's the end of the first chapter! Thanx for reading, I hope you liked it. Review, please! 


	2. True or not?

Chapter 2: True or not?  
  
'I need you, Sirius!'  
  
With these words in his head, Sirius woke up. He thought about his dream:  
  
Harry was in heaven. He walked through the gigantic gates and ran towards his godfather. It was the first smile on Harry's face since Sirius had died. "I got a special permisson, Sirius, they allowed me to visit you here!" Both of them had a wide smile on their face when they hugged each other. Sirius couldn't believe he had been seperated from Harry, it felt like a nightmare from which he had finally woken up. Everything was so perfect at that moment. "How long can you stay?" Sirius asked. He had not felt that happy since their first 'real' meeting in the Shrieking Shack the night he explained Harry everything. "I don't know, they said they'd call me back when it's time!" "Then let's waste no time! I bet you want to meet your parents!" And off they went to look for James and Lily. When they had found them, Harry's parents knew already he was there and came running towards them. Harry couldn't wait to greet them, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach, a bit like the butterflies when you're in love...it was the first time he could remember they met! Suddenly, when they nearly arrived, a hole came up right under Harry. He fell through it, down to earth. Sirius, James and Lily were shocked. He was standing there, right in front of them, but then he was taken away again so fast...as if something superior and supernatural didn't want them to meet. Just as fast as Harry had gone from Sirius, guilt and sadness came back to him. He should have held Harry's hand to rescue him, sprung after him, anything to prevent them being seperated a third time! The hole closed seconds after Harry had disappeared through it, and the other three were still standing around it aghast.  
  
The next thing Sirius saw was that Harry landed on his bed, completely confused, but just in time for the Daily Prophet. About half a minute later, Harry finally noticed the owl was sitting on his shoulder, knocking against his head. He gave her a knut and unrolled the Prophet. 'NO CLUE ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO!' The big headline on the frontpage read. It was the first report about Voldemort since the summer holidays had started. '"We are afraid, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has vanished!" was the Ministry's statement. "We are doing all we can to find the Dark Lord, but he seems to know every step our people make!" Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, said in an interview some hours ago. It is not at all astonishing that You-Know-Who has not been found yet. He had more than one year of time in which the Ministry made everybody believe that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, were telling lies. And now they're trying really hard to conceal that Marvella Agonis, Special Agent for Mr Potters protection, has been attacked by the dark side and has not been seen ever since. The Death Eaters and their leader seem to know the exact location of Harry Potter and might just be waiting for him to leave the house...'  
  
That was too much. Harry lay the Prophet aside and walked to the window. He looked distrustful into each direction. Were they sitting out there, looking at him right now? Harry turned his back to the window and sank to the ground, his head in his hands. It was bad enough he knew he was in danger. Why did the Daily Prophet have to confirm his fear, and even increase it? Harry must be in more danger than he thought he was...he didn't know there was a Special Agent for his protection. 'I need you, Sirius!' Harry's thoughts screamed, hoping his godfather could hear and help him, just sit there next to him, so that he didn't feel lonely anymore.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
That's chapter #2. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.  
  
*~*Beatty*~* 


End file.
